


Соло для скрипки

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, Mystery, Neo-gothic, Original Character(s), Thriller, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Лестрейд предлагает Шерлоку расследовать серию смертей, связанных с паранормальной активностью Тот сначала отказывается - но затем берется за дело, выясняя массу неожиданных подробностей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Говарду Филлипсу и Эдгару Аллану :)
> 
> Это мистический триллер.  
> Это АУ, вселенная, в которой паранормальная активность куда менее паранормальна, чем в нашей.  
> У автора мания на аллюзии и отсылки.  
> У текста есть саундтрек. Это тоже важно. Его можно слушать в процессе чтения, по одной композиции на каждую часть. Слов там все равно почти нет. Ссылки перед началом каждой главы.
> 
> Добро пожаловать в дивный мир нео-готики и нуара. Это первый художественный текст автора, составляющий больше 20 000 знаков в длину, поэтому автор будет особенно благодарен за отзывы о композиции сего произведения.
> 
> Фик написан на заявку с феста [Нон-кинк 13.78](https://www.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p173723027.htm): Шерлок. По стихотворению Н. Гумилёва «Волшебная скрипка».
> 
> Выложено 8 января 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Saltillo, “A Necessary End”](https://music.yandex.ru/album/721142/track/6713988)

> _…каждый получает такого дьявола, какого заслуживает.  
>  **Артуро Перес-Реверте, "Клуб Дюма, или Тень Ришелье"**_
> 
> _And I said, "Hello, Satan,  
>  I believe it's time to go".  
>  Me and the Devil  
>  Was walkin' side by side.  
>  **Robert Johnson, "Me and the Devil"**_

В переулке темно. Свет огней оживленных улиц и фар автомобилей не проникает сюда. Только убывающая луна, изредка выглядывая из-за облаков, закрывших сегодня небо, бросает немного тусклого холодного света в этот закоулок. Лунный свет выхватывает из темноты неясную мужскую фигуру. В ней нет ровным счетом ничего примечательного: средний рост, обычная прическа, неприметное пальто… Человек бросает взгляд на что-то, лежащее на земле, переступает через него и спустя мнговение полностью сливается с темнотой ближайшей подворотни. Если бы у происходящего был хоть один свидетель, он бы, пожалуй, даже мог подумать, что мужчина ему померещился, настолько внезапно он возник из темноты и настолько быстро исчез в ней снова. Холодный свет скользит по переулку, пробегает по валяющимся тут и там окуркам и пустым оберткам – и, наконец, добирается до того, на что смотрел ушедший человек. Это человеческое тело. Молодой мужчина лежит на спине, широко раскинув руки, будто собирается взлететь. Открытые глаза бессмысленно смотрят в небо . Он мертв. На бледном лице застыло выражение абсолютного счастья.

***

\- Нет.

\- Хотя бы выслушай меня до конца.

\- Зачем?

\- Шерлок, послушай, я знаю, что ты не любишь такие дела и…

\- Вот видишь, ты сам все прекрасно знаешь. Так какой смысл в нашем разговоре?

\- Знаю, знаю, «если рядом с трупом обнаружена повышенная электромагнитная активность, можете не трудиться меня беспокоить». Последний раз ты говорил мне это пару месяцев назад.

\- И с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

\- Шерлок…

\- Лестрейд. Чего ты от меня хочешь? В действиях эктоплазмы нет логики. Это все равно, что расследовать смерть человека, которого во время грозы ударило молнией. Мне нечего там делать. Пусть за привидениями гоняется Андерсон, у них примерно одинаковый уровень интеллектуального развития, он отлично справится, – Шерлок встает из кресла и направляется на кухню, подразумевая, что разговор завершен окончательно и бесповоротно.

\- Шерлок, это не совсем обычный случай.

\- Да, да, конечно… - с кухни доносится позвякивание посуды, нарочито громкое.

\- Да послушай же ты меня, наконец! В этот раз у убийств есть паттерн.

В проеме двери показывается кудрявая голова.

\- Повтори?

\- Я говорю: в серии убийств есть паттерн. Все жертвы – мужчины примерно одного возраста…

\- Это может быть случайностью.

\- Их уже пять. И они найдены в разных концах города.

Шерлок выходит из кухни и пристально смотрит на инспектора.

\- Пять совершенно идентичных смертей в различных частях Лондона. Признаков насильственной смерти нет, очень высокая электромагнитная активность рядом с телом. Все – мужского пола, возраст около тридцати лет. Складывается ощущение, что кто-то… Использует эту гадость, чтобы убивать людей. Кто-то, в отличие от нее, способный соображать. И я не представляю, кто бы это мог быть и как он это делает.

\- Это все еще может быть случайностью.

\- Может. Но если это все-таки не она…

\- Почему ты не сказал мне этого сразу?

\- Почему ты не мог сразу меня выслушать?

Некоторое время мужчины молча меряют друг друга взглядами. Наконец, Шерлок садится обратно в кресло.

\- Рассказывай дальше.

***

Книжные истории и городские легенды о привидениях, как водится, имели мало общего с реальностью. В реальности все было намного прозаичнее. Никаких мстительных или злобных духов, никаких жутких фамильных тайн. Эктоплазма иногда убивала – просто потому, что это была эктоплазма. Так же, как убивает оголенный провод под высоким напряжением или попавшая в легкие вода. Все смерти, наступившие от соприкосновения со «сверхъестественным», формально относились к разряду несчастных случаев. Но полиции приходилось их расследовать: необходимо было выявить источник заражения и избавиться от него, чтобы нематериальная дрянь не убила кого-нибудь еще. Работа была, большей частью, нудная и сугубо механическая, но ее никто не любил: стопроцентно надежных средств защиты от эктоплазматической активности не существовало, и вероятность быстрой внезапной смерти с измерителем электромагнитного излучения в руках, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, оставалась отличной от нуля. По Скотланд-Ярду иногда ходили возникающие неизвестно откуда слухи, что у правительства есть секретные разработки насчет безопасности, которыми с «простыми смертными» никто не делится, подвергая их неуместному риску. Проклятые «привидения» плодили вокруг себя мифы даже среди тех, кто был склонен смотреть на них куда практичнее большинства обывателей.

Впрочем, понять причины этого было нетрудно: явление оставалось крайне малоизученным. Ни его природа, ни пути возникновения доподлинно известны не были. Что-то вроде шизофрении: ученые могли уверенно сказать, что есть ряд факторов, повышающих риск паранормальной активности, но точно предсказать ее появление никто не мог. Даже выяснить, из-за чего она возникла в каждом конкретном случае, не всегда представлялось возможным. Список факторов риска, что забавно, во многом соприкасался с «мифологическим» материалом, давая тем самым отличную почву для возникновения новых заблуждений и стереотипов. Кровь или насильственная смерть, сумасшествие, просто солидный возраст предмета или здания - все это могло служить причиной появления эктоплазмы. Однако даже при сочетании всех факторов проблема возникала в одном случае из сотен. Притом, что порой и одного было достаточно, чтобы какая-нибудь вещица оставила возле себя пару трупов. 

И все же эктоплазматическая активность была большой редкостью. В Лондоне, набитом всякими древностями и человеческими останками под завязку, на год приходился в среднем десяток-другой смертей. По сравнению с автомобильными авариями – величина, стремящаяся к нулю. Самих всплесков активности было больше, но далеко не все были смертельными. В большинстве случаев воздействие эктоплазмы ограничивалось неприятными ощущениями вроде головных болей и приступов беспокойства, реже, если было более сильным – могло вызвать расстройства психики, еще реже – все-таки убивало. Оно было малопредсказуемо, стихийно и неуправляемо, как любое природное явление. Причину смерти можно было выяснить, замерив уровень электромагнитного излучения возле тела. К тому же, все жертвы одного источника всегда умирали совершенно одинаково. 

Когда нашли первый труп, никто, естественно, и не подумал переполошиться. Не стали волноваться и после того, как в приличествующем радиусе от места обнаружения тела не нашли ничего, что могло бы порождать эктоплазматическую активность. Так иногда бывает: слишком поздно нашли тело, выбросы происходят всплесками, просто опоздали. В подобных случаях территорию огораживают от посторонних и мониторят до следующего проявления, чтобы выявить опасный предмет. Однако второе идентичное тело нашли в совершенно другом районе Лондона. Это могло означать только одно: предмет перемещается по городу. Что, в свою очередь, означало колоссальную головную боль для всего полицейского управления. Тогда Лестрейд первый раз пришел к Шерлоку. Получив в итоге однозначный и традиционно хамский отказ помогать с «этой ерундой». Когда количество жертв достигло пяти, инспектор начал беспокоиться всерьез. Идентичность смертей – это одно, это совершенно нормально в данной ситуации. Но идентичный пол и возраст жертв? Эктоплазма не выбирает, кого ей убивать. Это больше походило на действия маньяка, чем на действия паранормально активного предмета. И – пять совершенно разных мест в городе… Какой-то псих обзавелся источником эктоплазмы и катается с ним по Лондону, убивая людей? В том, что он полный псих, не было никаких сомнений. Если кому-то недостаточно убийств самих по себе, стоит только представить человека, добровольно имеющего дело с такой штукой на протяжении долгого времени: никто в здравом уме не отважился бы на подобное. Лестрейд решил пойти к Шерлоку во второй раз. Пускай он отказывается иметь дело с эктоплазмой, но иметь дело с психами, кажется, не отказывался ни разу. 

***

\- Он был таким талантливым мальчиком… - последнее слово тонет в очередном приступе рыданий.

\- Я искренне сочувствую вашему горю, – Джон вынимает из коробки, стоящей на журнальном столике, очередную бумажную салфетку и протягивает плачущей женщине. Это продолжается уже минут двадцать. Любая самая невинная его фраза порождает новую волну слез. Шерлок, черт бы его побрал, знал, куда посылать Джона… Точнее, знал, куда ему не ехать самому. Сейчас он беседует с коллегами по работе другой жертвы, а Джон сидит и утешает тетушку покойного Барри Остина. И, помимо прочего, с трудом представляет, что именно и как ему надо выяснить у этой женщины.

«Узнай все, что сможешь», – отличное напутствие, что и говорить. Пока что он не смог узнать практически ничего. Кроме того, что Барри был талантливым мальчиком, мисс Остин была его единственной близкой родственницей и теперь она не знает, как ей жить дальше. Все, за исключением последнего, ему было известно и до прихода сюда. Последнее, в свою очередь, служит причиной того, что он полчаса сидит на диване, сочувственно положив рыдающей мисс Остин руку на плечо и передавая ей бумажные салфетки. Ему действительно было очень жаль эту немолодую одинокую женщину. И ему действительно нужно было получить от нее хоть какую-то информацию.

\- Давайте я принесу вам стакан воды. Где у вас кухня?

Женщина на время прерывает рыдания и смотрит на Джона покрасневшими глазами:

\- Ах, что вы, не стоит! Спасибо. Боже мой, я так ужасно негостеприимна! Это отвратительно с моей стороны, простите.

\- Ничего, ничего. Я прекрасно понимаю. В вашем состоянии… Давайте я все же принесу воды?

\- Ох, нет. Пойдемте лучше вместе. Я заварю вам чай. И мы, наконец, побеседуем. Мне так неловко, я вас задерживаю.

\- Все нормально, – Джон ободряюще улыбается. Что ж, возможно, они действительно наконец-то побеседуют.

Пока заваривается чай, Джон сидит молча, не желая провоцировать собеседницу на новый всплеск переживаний, и мисс Остин все же решается начать разговор первой.

\- Расскажите еще раз, пожалуйста, что там за история с этой стипендией, из-за которой… вас интересует Барри?

\- Эм… - Джон набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. – Как я и говорил, один… состоятельный человек хочет учредить ежегодную стипендию для талантливых начинающих художников. И Барри… Мистер Остин. Мистер Барри Остин – один из предполагаемых кандидатов, в честь которого она может быть названа. Один из пяти, – Джон запинается. – Мы бы хотели… собрать о нем информацию. О его жизни, работе. Ну, вы понимаете… 

\- Да, да, конечно. Молоко? Сахар? Спрашивайте. Я постараюсь ответить на все ваши вопросы. Ваш проект… Барри гордился бы, если бы узнал, – мисс Остин снова всхлипывает, но сдерживается и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжает разливать чай.

Напоследок Джон просит показать ему комнату покойного. «Чтобы сделать несколько фотографий для презентации». Интересно было бы знать, для чего он делает это на самом деле. На вопрос «Зачем?» он получил от Шерлока очередной «вразумительный» ответ, что он пока не может точно сказать, но это могло бы пригодиться. И желательно, Джон, чтобы было побольше фотографий с разных ракурсов и крупных планов. Конечно, Шерлок, будет исполнено, Шерлок… Джон вздыхает и достает фотоаппарат, параллельно выслушивая рассказ тетушки Барри Остина о том, как увлеченно он работал: «…мог днями не вылезать из-за своего мольберта, забывал поесть и, бывало, совершенно ни на что не реагировал. Я ему: «Барри!» - а он молчит. Потом приходит через несколько часов и говорит, что, кажется, я хотела что-то у него спросить…» - мисс Остин тяжело вздыхает. Джон тихо хмыкает. Знаете, мисс Остин, мне это кого-то напоминает. Кажется, моего соседа по квартире. 

Сделав все необходимые, по его мнению, снимки, Джон прощается, обещает держать в курсе, говорит еще что-то дежурное и, кутаясь в куртку от довольно промозглого ветра, направляется к дороге, чтобы поймать такси. Даже если бы он был наблюдательнее, ему вряд ли пришло бы в голову обратить внимание на большого черного пса, стоящего на углу соседнего здания. Крупная лохматая собака явно из дворняг, тех, по которым уже не разберешь, какой породы могли бы быть их родители. На шее поблескивает металлом массивный ошейник, но хозяина поблизости не видно. Пес внимательно провожает взглядом человека, садящегося в кэб, еще с минуту смотрит вслед отъезжающей машине, потом разворачивается и скрывается меж домов.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clint Mancell, “Lux aeterna”](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1719046/track/15773510)

Ничего. Ничего, ничего, ничего! Шерлок раздраженно меряет шагами комнату. Все, что ему удалось получить за три дня – уверенность в неслучайности происходящих смертей. Впрочем, не понять этого сразу могли только кретины из Скотланд-Ярда, настолько все лежало на поверхности.

Убитых объединяло кое-что еще, помимо пола и возраста: все их можно было назвать «молодыми дарованиями». Не просто талантливые в своей области, а слывущие прямо-таки юными гениями, успевшие к тридцати годам добиться высоких результатов и признания. Некрологи были напичканы фразами вроде «жизнь оборвалась в самом начале блестящего творческого пути» или «не дано увидеть и десятой доли плодов, которые был способен принести…» И так далее, и тому подобное. Музыкант, программист, художник, актер и ученый-вирусолог. Довольно разношерстный список. Достаточно разношерстный, чтобы версию о наличии у жертв хоть какого-то общего круга общения в итоге пришлось полностью исключить. Впрочем, все они, так или иначе, были на виду. Из интернета и прессы можно было спокойно выудить сравнительно подробное досье на каждого. Словом, эта ниточка никуда не вела. Но данный факт, честно говоря, Шерлока не слишком смущал. Сейчас его куда больше занимало орудие убийства, источник эктоплазматической активности, из-за которого умерли все пятеро. Проклятый предмет казался совершенно неуловимым. Впрочем, даже упоминать о нем в единственном числе было преждевременно: их могло быть и несколько. И они могли быть чем угодно. Два трупа обнаружили прямо на улице – значит, минимум одна из предполагаемых вещей-убийц должна быть чем-то, что покойный мог постоянно носить при себе. И что после смерти убийца забрал с трупа. Он должен был забирать свои смертельные игрушки каждый раз – поскольку их ни разу не нашли. Остальные три раза – из закрытых помещений: тело программиста было обнаружено в его собственном кабинете, тела оставшихся – дома. Естественно, записи системы наблюдения в офисе проверили и перепроверили, так и не сумев обнаружить ничего подозрительного. Естественно, все близкие жертв были тщательно опрошены на предмет того, не пропадало ли что-нибудь из квартиры и все ли вещи, которые нашли на теле убитых на улице, в целости, сохранности и при них. Никакой пропажи найти не удалось. А личная помощница программиста решительно уверяла, что из его кабинета не только ничего не пропадало, но также в нем не появлялось ничего нового за последние две-три недели. 

Убийственный предмет, казалось, был «призрачным» во всех смыслах этого слова: он словно появлялся из ниоткуда, а затем исчезал в никуда, оставляя после себя труп. И все же других вариантов, кроме как подбросить, тем или иным способом, эту «бомбу» своим жертвам, у маньяка не было. Никто не мог предсказать, в какой именно момент произойдет очередная вспышка активности – значит, жертва должна была находиться в непосредственной близости от орудия убийства постоянно или, как минимум, довольно часто, и, возможно, на протяжении долгого времени. А убийца должен был почти непрерывно наблюдать за происходящим с безопасного для себя расстояния, чтобы, когда «бомба» сделает свое дело, изъять ее до момента обнаружения тела.

Он терпелив, как комодский варан, который, укусив потенциальную добычу, способен преследовать ее неделями, ожидая, когда она умрет от отравления, слабости и заражения крови. К тому же, ловок, аккуратен и педантичен, поскольку до сих пор ни разу не оставлял после себя следов, которые могли бы вывести на него. Но он не может не ошибиться рано или поздно. Дать какую-то зацепку. Вполне возможно, эта зацепка уже существовала: на телах или на месте преступления. Но Шерлок пока не видел ни того, ни другого до момента, когда там успевали по полной наследить люди Лестрейда. Похоже, оставалось только сидеть и ждать шестого трупа. 

Шерлок садится за ноутбук и открывает почтовый ящик. «Мне нужно будет лично осмотреть шестой труп, когда он появится. И место преступления. И чтобы никто ничего не трогал до моего появления.  
P. S. «Ничего» - означает «ничего». Желательно там даже не ходить».

***

Шестую жертву обнаруживают только через полторы недели в Ридженс-парке. Тело лежит почти у самой дорожки. Утренняя пробежка, привычная, ежедневная. На которую он выходил очень рано, когда в парке практически никого нет: его нашли только через пару часов после смерти, хотя он лежит на виду. Несколько моложе остальных, что вполне логично: жертва – профессиональный танцор. У них карьера начинается с детства и, зачастую, заканчивается тоже в довольно молодом возрасте.

\- Его никто не трогал?

\- Нет. Как ты и просил.

Шерлок продолжает осмотр, вслед за первым беглым взглядом обнаруживая все больше и больше подробностей. Что он ел на завтрак, что делал вчера вечером, что с ним происходило за пять минут до смерти… Все это очевидно, но совершенно не важно. Сейчас имеет значение только одно: трогали его после смерти или нет. Забирали ли что-нибудь с тела, и если да, то как? Ноги – на дорожке, голова – на газоне. Шерлок внимательно изучает траву и землю вокруг тела. Карманы. Застежки одежды. Руки. Рукава. Маленькую сумку на поясе – снаружи и изнутри. Шерлок поджимает губу. Его действительно никто не трогал. Даже не стали проверять пульс, поскольку было очевидно, что он мертв. И предполагаемый маньяк его не трогал тоже.

Шерлок встает, разворачивается и направляется к выходу из парка. Когда Лестрейд окрикивает его, он успевает пройти добрых метров пятнадцать.

\- Шерлок! Ты не хочешь ничего мне сказать?

\- Я тебе потом позвоню. Джон, ты идешь?

Джон пожимает плечами, глядя на инспектора извиняющимся взглядом, и устремляется вслед за детективом.

Ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет сидит на скамейке поодаль от оцепленного полицейскими места преступления. Он совершенно не выделяется среди других посетителей парка и, кажется, практически не обращает внимания на суету вокруг тела, то и дело привлекающую к себе нескольких зевак. Похоже, мужчина выгуливает в парке свою собаку: рядом с ним лежит черный кожаный поводок. Но пса нигде не видно. Мужчина встает со скамейки почти одновременно с Шерлоком, поднимающимся с земли после осмотра тела, разворачивается и уходит в противоположную сторону, ни разу не оглянувшись.

\- Так, куда мы теперь? – спрашивает Джон, когда место преступления скрывается из виду. Шерлок ничего не отвечает. Он думает. Наконец, то ли придя к неким предварительным умозаключениям, то ли черт его, Шерлока, разберет, почему, начинает говорить вслух:

\- С мертвого тела ничего не забирали. Значит, никакого предмета у жертвы изначально не было. Ни в этот раз, ни, видимо, в предыдущих пяти случаях. Значит, убийца действует иначе…

\- Как?

\- Пока не знаю.

Шерлок останавливается и достает телефон, несколько минут что-то сосредоточенно в нем ищет, потом поворачивается к Джону.

\- Идем!

\- Куда?

\- В Университет.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Saltillo, “The Right of Action”](https://music.yandex.ru/album/721980/track/6724463)

\- Эктоплазма… - Профессор Филлипс прикрывает глаза и внезапно замирает, не двигая ни единым мускулом. «Интересно, он задумался или просто очень медленно моргает?» - мелькает мысль у Джона. Говард Филлипс, видный специалист по эктоплазматической активности, похож на большую нескладную птицу. Из-за сутулости его голова с длинным крупным крючковатым носом выдается вперед. При ходьбе он закладывает руки за спину и высоко задирает ноги, что только усиливает сходство. Сейчас профессор сидит в своем кресле, словно гриф на скале, положив руки на подлокотники и широко расставив пальцы. – Чем именно вас так заинтересовала эктоплазма, мистер Холмс?

\- Меня не интересует эктоплазма, мистер Филлипс. Меня интересуют шесть серийных убийств. А точнее, поимка убийцы.

\- Убийства? Но причем здесь... – профессор не договаривает, видимо, поняв, в чем дело. – Оооо… - Джону кажется, что в его птичьих глазах мелькает выражение, похожее на искренний интерес (если подобное словосочетание вообще может быть применено к Говарду Филлипсу).

\- Меня интересуют способы, которыми можно намеренно убить человека при помощи эктоплазмы.

\- Подбросить ему эктоплазматически активный предмет…

Шерлок хмыкает.

\- Очевидно. Еще варианты?

Профессор Филлипс странным образом весь вытягивается вверх, сощуривает глаза и подается вперед.

\- Молодой человек, вы уверены, что хотите это знать?

\- Профессор, если бы я не хотел этого знать, меня бы здесь не было, – в голосе Шерлока сквозит раздражение.

\- Ну, хорошо, – Говард Филлипс «взлетает» со своего кресла – сложно подобрать другое слово к этому неожиданно стремительному движению – и направляется к книжному шкафу. – Но должен вас предупредить, что речь пойдет о вещах поистине зловещих и отвратительных.

Шерлок вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

\- Давайте ближе к делу…

Профессор Филлипс скользит пальцами по корешкам книг, наконец, наткнувшись на нужную, вынимает ее и, практически не глядя, раскрывает на одной из страниц.

\- Что вы знаете об охоте на ведьм? – В ответ профессор получает молчание, нарушаемое только смущенным покашливанием Джона. Так и не дождавшись большего, он продолжает: - История средневекового колдовства окутана множеством леденящих душу мифов и легенд. Зачастую уже невозможно понять, что в этих сюжетах является порождением воспаленного разума, а что – пугающей и мрачной правдой…

\- Мистер Филлипс, – перебивает профессора Шерлок, – я постараюсь выразить свою мысль предельно четко и ясно. Меня. Не. Интересуют. Средневековые байки. Меня интересуют только факты. И я хотел бы, наконец, их услышать.

\- Факты… - Говард Филлипс снова на пару секунд замирает, прикрыв глаза. - Проявлением наибольшего милосердия в нашем мире, мистер Холмс, является, на мой взгляд, неспособность человеческого разума связать воедино все, что этот мир в себя включает. Мы живем на тихом островке невежества посреди темного моря бесконечности, и нам вовсе не следует плавать на далекие расстояния. Но настанет день, и объединение разрозненных доселе обрывков знания откроет перед нами такие ужасающие виды реальной действительности, что мы либо потеряем рассудок от увиденного... - Профессор натыкается на взгляд Шерлока, осекается, хмыкает и изрекает абсолютно деловым тоном: – Впрочем, действительно, перейдем ближе к делу. Ключевой проблемой в исследовании средневекового периода является невозможность установить достоверно, имели место факты эктоплазматической активности в действительности или нет. Однако многие исследователи, по косвенным подтверждениям, сходятся во мнении, что методы контроля эктоплазмы в те времена действительно существовали. И периодически применялись так называемыми «колдунами» для различных целей.

\- И?

\- …И также большинство специалистов склоняется к тому, что в связи с охотой на ведьм эти методы были практически полностью утрачены. Еще до того, как стали возможны какие-либо научные исследования в данном направлении, – профессор Филлипс резко захлопывает книгу. – Правда, существует точка зрения, согласно которой в связи с ослаблением влияния церкви и вспышкой интереса к паранормальному в конце 19 столетия некоторым тайным эзотерическим сообществам удалось найти сохранившиеся средневековые источники, описывающие методы контроля. Однако уже к середине двадцатого столетия вся информация подобного рода была взята под полный контроль спецслужбами и строго засекречена, в силу ее крайне высокой опасности. Но фактов, – последнее слово Говард Филлипс произносит с явным нажимом, – подтверждающих данную гипотезу, молодой человек, у меня нет.

\- Это все?

\- Все. И больше вам не расскажет никто. Если только у вас, совершенно случайно, нет высокопоставленных друзей в правительственных спецслужбах.

\- Тогда до свидания, мистер Филлипс.

\- До свидания, мистер Холмс. И остерегайтесь! Если все обстоит действительно так, как вы сказали, на выбранном вами пути вас не ожидает ничего, кроме ужаса, безумия и смерти.

***

У Майкрофта Холмса болела голова. Причина головной боли была самой что ни на есть традиционной и частой. Она называлась «Шерлок Холмс». Его младший брат непостижимым образом умудрялся регулярно по уши влезать туда, куда ему не следовало не то что влезать, а даже приближаться на сколь-нибудь близкое расстояние. Вот и сейчас… Однако в этот раз к раздражению на брата примешивалась солидная порция раздражения на самого себя. В отличие от первого, второе чувство Майкрофт испытывал крайне редко. Поскольку крайне редко ошибался.

Неужели он действительно мог упустить что-то настолько серьезное? Сама эта мысль с трудом укладывалась у мистера Холмса в голове. Тем не менее, он ясно понимал, что умозаключения Шерлока абсолютно верны, значит… Но как? Каким, ради всего святого, образом, могло произойти настолько серьезное нарушение безопасности и конфиденциальности, оставшись абсолютно незамеченным им, Майкрофтом Холмсом? Абсолютно. Ни единого подозрения. Ни единого намека на существование проблемы – вплоть до внезапного появления Шерлока в его кабинете этим вечером. 

Майкрофт, естественно, следил за ходом этого дела с самого начала, еще до того, как к расследованию подключился его брат. Так же, как следил бы за любым другим случаем некупированной эктоплазматической активности, вплоть до тех пор, пока источник не будет найден и обезврежен. К выводу о том, что за всем происходящим стоит серийный убийца, Майкрофт пришел достаточно быстро. Причин вмешиваться в расследование, на его взгляд, не было никаких. Инспектор Лестрейд – не дурак, и сам догадается, в чем дело. А затем пойдет к Шерлоку. Который, конечно, возьмется за поиски убийцы. Ситуация выглядела вполне штатной, несмотря на некоторые странности. Увы, Холмса-старшего ожидал неприятный сюрприз.

\- Дело, которым я сейчас занимаюсь, - Шерлок, в своей обычной манере, не тратит времени на такие излишества, как приветствие. – Мне нужна информация.

\- Добрый вечер, Шерлок, – интонация Майкрофта могла бы моментально заморозить даже плазму, но его младший брат представляет собой уникальный случай пятого агрегатного состояния вещества, на которое подобные вещи практически не действуют. – Не потрудишься объяснить мне, какое отношение могу иметь я к твоему паранормальному маньяку?

Шерлок упирается руками в стол брата и нависает над ним, пристально глядя в глаза:

\- Я осмотрел шестое тело. Жертве не подкидывали никакого предмета. Полагаю, и пяти предыдущим тоже…

Лицо Майкрофта остается непроницаемо спокойным. На то, чтобы отодвинуть в дальний угол эмоции, вызванные фразой Шерлока, уходит меньше секунды. Мозг тут же начинает с бешеной скоростью просчитывать возможные варианты развития событий и причины произошедшего. Утечка информации? О которой ему ничего не известно? Кто-то напрямую воспользовался служебным положением? Невыявленный психопат в сверхсекретном проекте? Версии кажутся одна абсурднее другой. И самое абсурдное заключается в том, что для него это – полная неожиданность.

\- Ты так и не сказал, чего ты хочешь от меня, – голос Майкрофта остается абсолютно ровным и спокойным, он отворачивается от брата и показывает рукой на стоящее напротив кресло. – И сядь, пожалуйста, будь так добр.

Шерлок, немного помедлив, все же усаживается в кресло и закидывает ногу на ногу.

\- Не думаю, что ты нуждаешься в дополнительных пояснениях. Но, судя по твоей реакции, ты не намерен делиться со мной тем, что я от тебя хочу.

\- Блестящее аналитическое построение, дорогой брат. Мы можем попрощаться и разойтись?

\- Майкрофт.

\- Шерлок. На что ты вообще рассчитывал, когда шел ко мне? Что я из родственных чувств начну щедро делиться с тобой сведениями, допуск к которым имеет всего десяток человек в Лондоне?

\- Я рассчитывал, что ты будешь заинтересован в том, чтобы убийца был найден. 

\- Я крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы источник этой проблемы был найден. И устранен. Но планирую обойтись в данном деле без твоей помощи.

Взглядом Шерлока можно расплавить вещество, чья температура равняется абсолютному нулю, но его старший брат представляет собой уникальный случай физического тела, не подчиняющегося общепринятым системам измерения.

\- До свидания, Шерлок.

Младший Холмс еще некоторое время сверлит его глазами, молча приподнимает бровь, встает и выходит из кабинета, не прощаясь.

Таблетка от головной боли наконец-то подействовала. Возможно, ему следовало, кроме нее, приять еще пару таблеток кофеина? Очень вероятно, что сегодня придется бодрствовать большую часть ночи, а пить кофе он сейчас совершенно не настроен. Перед ним – вся информация по шести убийствам и, кроме нее, информация об исследованиях эктоплазматической активности, проводимых правительством. Последней значительно больше. Но первая может оказаться намного важнее. Поскольку среди второй – это все еще вызывает легкий укол раздражения – ничего подозрительного до сих пор обнаружить не удалось. Сейчас он сядет и будет думать. О деле. О Шерлоке он подумает завтра.

В том, что его брат не откажется от расследования так просто, можно было не сомневаться. Как и в том, что это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Шерлок всегда был готов, ни секунды не задумываясь и не считаясь с последствиями, вляпаться в сколь угодно опасное предприятие. Но Майкрофт далеко не всегда был готов позволить ему это сделать. В данный момент он не имел ни малейшего представления, что за человек совершает эти убийства, как много ему известно и какие возможности сосредоточены у него в руках. Поэтому следовало брать в расчет любые варианты, включая наихудшие. 

На самом деле, ему бы не составило большого труда получить для Шерлока право допуска к нужной ему информации. Причина его отказа была в другом, и он не намерен был говорить о ней вслух. Одну деталь, совершенно очевидную для Майкрофта, его младший брат все же упустил. Или не упустил, но, в силу специфики своей натуры, не придал ей значения: Шерлок Холмс практически идеально соответствовал паттерну, по которому совершались убийства. И вероятность того, что убийца это тоже заметил, сильно отличалась от нуля.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clint Mansell, Kronos Quartet “Finish It”](https://music.yandex.ru/album/62354/track/583690)

_Шерлоку снится музыка. Сначала он висит в белой безмолвной пустоте – это ничто оглушительно бьет по всем рецепторам полным отсутствием ощущений. Нечего видеть, нечего ощущать, нечего слышать. Но потом из пустоты начинают рождаться звуки. Шерлок вертит головой, пытаясь определить направление, источник, из которого они исходят, но это невозможно. Здесь нет направлений. Звуки льются отовсюду и ниоткуда._

_Сперва они звучат редко и вразнобой: прорезают белое пространство, сталкиваются друг с другом, отскакивают в разные стороны. Но вот, наконец, два из них сплетаются между собой, рождая единое целое, к ним присоединяется третий, звуков становится больше, они все сложнее и разнообразнее – и тогда первичная какофония начинает превращаться в мелодию. Шерлок уверен, что никогда раньше не слышал ее, но в то же время она кажется очень знакомой, такой близкой и понятной, словно это – часть его самого._

_Шерлок вращается в белом пространстве, пытаясь ухватить скользящие мимо него звуки. Они постепенно становятся осязаемыми, у них появляются форма, размер и цвет, они сплетаются вокруг него в причудливую реальность. Реальность ветвится и разбегается сотнями сложнейших переплетений – и в то же время сохраняет четкую структуру. Шерлок заворожено вглядывается в многочисленные узлы и ответвления, вслушивается в то, как они резонируют между собой многослойными вибрациями. Ему кажется, что он понимает паттерн и принципы построения. Эта логика, эта система – они тоже ему знакомы, он знает их, как свои пять пальцев. Шерлок продолжает вращение среди звуков и вдруг осознает, что все они исходят из его головы. Эту мелодию рождает его сознание. Эта мелодия и есть его сознание, его мысли, превращенные в осязаемые звуки._

_Шерлок касается пальцами ближайшего узла – и музыка меняет направление и ритм, подчиняясь прикосновению. Он знает, что нужно делать, знает, как ей управлять. Он делал это много раз. Еще одно прикосновение, еще и еще… Звуки меняют тон, реальность меняет цвета и оттенки, связи сплетаются и расплетаются, порождая новые причудливые конструкции, Шерлок скользит вдоль них легко и стремительно, почти летит, полностью погруженный в движение пространства вокруг себя. Его охватывает эйфория. Это так легко, так просто – даже проще, чем выстраивать логические цепочки в той, другой реальности, которая сейчас кажется ему смутным сном, тогда как эта становится все более настоящей, настолько, что ощущать ее почти больно._

_«Нельзя останавливаться», - эта мысль внезапно рождается внутри него, вызывая секундное смятение, нарушая совершенство момента. Нельзя останавливаться, нельзя прекращать. Нужно продолжать движение, нужно продолжать сплетать нити и звуки, контуры и краски. Если перестать, замешкаться слишком сильно, случится что-то плохое. Что-то очень опасное. Что-то страшное. На границе его сознания возникает неуверенность, и это тут же отзывается в реальности, по которой от края к центру проходит дрожь дисгармонии. Один выбивающийся из мелодии звук, одна неверная вибрация…_ _Шерлок быстро восстанавливает контроль, но легкость скольжения уже не возвращается. Он все так же несется сквозь причудливое пространство, но это больше не полет, это погоня. В которой догоняют – его. Ритм мелодии становится стремительным и скачущим, похожим на слишком участившийся от бега пульс. Нельзя останавливаться и нельзя оборачиваться. Он не знает, что движется за ним по пятам, но знает, что оно не должно его настигнуть, что ему нужно продолжать, во что бы то ни стало. Кровь стучит в ушах в такт музыке, управлять движением все сложнее, контролировать реальность удается со все большим трудом…_

_Это что-то чужое, что-то инородное, проникшее в сознание Шерлока без его ведома. Оно опасно – и оно пытается его настигнуть, перемещаясь вслед за ним по линиям его мыслей. Он чувствует, что силы подходят к концу, а нечто чуждое за спиной становится ближе с каждым мгновением. Что-то холодное и липкое касается шеи, что-то неприятное и острое пробегает по спине… В музыку вклиниваются резкие, разрывающие слух ноты, реальность начинает чернеть и распадаться на не связанные между собой куски, пляшет перед глазами в рваном танце… Это конец. Еще секунда – и конец…_

Шерлок подскакивает на кровати, тяжело дыша. Простынь смята, лоб – в холодной испарине. Опять тот же сон, уже в третий раз. Третий раз можно считать закономерностью. И теперь он почти наверняка знает, о чем свидетельствует эта закономерность. Сейчас надо поторопиться. Восстановить дыхание – секундное дело, стряхнуть с себя сон – еще секунда. Он успеет, должен успеть. Шерлок встает и, не надевая халат, стремительно выходит из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. На улице темно. Настолько, что даже свет фонарей не дает толком различить силуэт большой черной птицы, усевшейся снаружи на окно спальни. Ворон вертит головой, косит в комнату темным блестящим глазом, делает несколько шагов по подоконнику в одну сторону, потом в другую, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и, наконец, взлетает, уносясь прочь над крышами Лондона, так никем и не замеченный.

Джон просыпается среди ночи от шума в гостиной. Шум – это привычно, Шерлок часто не спит по ночам. Но сегодня он ушел спать даже раньше Джона. Проснулся среди ночи? По какой причине? Или… это не Шерлок? Дурацкие мысли спросонья, просто дурацкие мысли. Но нужно сходить проверить, для собственного успокоения. Несколько минут – и можно дальше спать спокойно. 

Джон спускается в гостиную и застает Шерлока сидящим в кресле, запустив руки в волосы. Кажется, нервничает. Или задумался. Или то и другое одновременно.

\- Шерлок, что случилось?

Шерлок поднимает голову.

\- Что? Ничего, Джон. Опять ничего не случилось. Снова, черт возьми, не случилось ничего. – Он саркастически усмехается.

\- А… Что должно было случиться? – и что вообще тут происходит, ради всего святого? В полпятого утра?

\- Джон, ты не испытывал никаких странных ощущений за последние несколько дней?

\- Странных?!

\- Тревожность, головные боли, покалывания в конечностях, необычные сновидения…

До Джона медленно начинает доходить смысл вопроса, и этот смысл ему очень не нравится. Он, конечно, не гений дедукции, но два плюс два сложить вполне способен. К тому же, он врач и разбирается в описаниях симптомов.

\- Шерлок, ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать, Джон: не чувствовал ли ты в последнее время проявлений эктоплазматической активности?

Джон тяжело опускается в кресло напротив.

\- Нет. Никаких. А ты? 

Шерлок вскакивает с кресла и начинает ходить взад-вперед по комнате. Джон смотрит на него в упор. Нет уж, он во что бы то ни стало добьется полного и внятного ответа, это не та ситуация, чтобы…

\- Черт бы побрал Майкрофта. Черт бы его побрал. Без информации от него придется перебрать несколько десятков версии того, как убийца это делает. А я даже не знаю, сколько у меня времени.

\- До того, как тебя убьют? – Джон все же решается задать вопрос вслух. Шерлок резко останавливается и поворачивается к нему. О, неужели кто-то, наконец, заметил, что я за него волнуюсь? – Шерлок… Может быть, стоит рассказать Майкрофту о том, что происходит?

В ответ Джон получает только презрительное фырканье.

\- И что мне это даст? Будь уверен: мой брат сейчас копает под нашего маньяка с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем я. И следит за моим, - Шерлок фыркает еще раз, - благополучием с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем ты. Нет нужды уведомлять его о чем-то дополнительно. В лучшем случае, это будет бесполезно, в худшем – приведет к тому, что он еще сильнее обрежет мне возможности для собственного расследования. В целях моей безопасности.

\- Безопасность – это иногда совсем неплохо.

\- Джон, ради бога! Это нерационально. Во-первых, у меня, наконец, появился отличный шанс его поймать. Лучше не придумаешь. Во-вторых, чем скорее я это сделаю, тем безопаснее для меня это будет. Неужели ты не понимаешь? 

\- Я понимаю, что ты решил ловить убийцу, используя в качестве наживки себя самого. И мне это не нравится. Совсем не нравится.

\- Джон, да что с тобой такое? Когда, скажи мне на милость, то, чем мы занимаемся, в принципе было безопасным? 

\- Шерлок, послушай… Одно дело – вероятность поймать пулю. Я понимаю, как летают пули, и сам умею стрелять. А в этот раз я не понимаю ничего. И даже ты не понимаешь. Последнее пугает меня особенно сильно.

\- Значит, помоги мне поскорее разобраться, что происходит. Это лучшее, что я могу тебе предложить.

Джон вздыхает. Джон молчит. Джон вздыхает еще раз. И, наконец, принимает решение.

\- Ладно. Что ты намерен предпринять?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Saltillo, “The Opening”](https://music.yandex.ru/album/721142/track/6713987)

Следующие несколько дней Джон может смело назвать самыми странными за все время их жизни на Бейкер-стрит. Не странные дни в этой жизни в принципе можно было перечесть по пальцам, но происходящее сейчас больше всего напоминает абсурдный спектакль, смысл которого удается уловить с трудом. После их ночного разговора Шерлок, проспав почти до обеда, первым делом звонит в Скотланд-Ярд – не успев не то что позавтракать, но даже попить кофе.

\- Четыре дня?! Это невозможно. Мне нужно сегодня. Ну, хорошо, завтра с утра. О да, в магазине все есть. Пусть кто-нибудь из твоих сотрудников сходит в магазин и купит еще один запасной комплект оборудования. А имеющийся отправит мне. Ты хочешь его поймать или нет?! Ладно, послезавтра… Я сказал «ладно». Нет, ты не ослышался. Заткнись. – Шерлок вешает трубку и, закусив губу, оглядывает квартиру и Джона совершенно бешеным взглядом. – Два дня. Хорошо. Джон, мы идем на прогулку, собирайся.

Хорошо, что он успел вовремя отставить в сторону чашку.

\- Куда идем?!

\- Гу-лять. Дышать свежим воздухом, наслаждаться красотами Лондона. Ну, и по пути у нас еще будет пара дел.

Слава богу, кажется, Шерлок еще не начал сходить с ума от эктоплазматического влияния. Хоть это радует. 

\- Может, хотя бы кофе выпьешь?

\- Выпью по дороге. – Шерлок уже надевает пальто, и Джону ничего не остается, как поспешить за ним следом.

Впрочем, в течение дня уверенность Джона в умственном здравии друга успела всерьез пошатнуться еще неоднократно. Во-первых, они действительно гуляют, большую часть времени. Пешком, никуда не торопясь, и без какой-либо видимой цели. Сначала – по привычным маршрутам: заходят в одно из знакомых кафе, где Джону наконец-то удается спокойно попить кофе и даже что-то съесть, добираются до Скотланд-Ярда – и тут же, не заходя внутрь, идут к Бартсу. В госпиталь они все же заходят, но ровным счетом ничего там не делают. Шерлок с кем-то здоровается, задает вопросы фактически ни о чем. У Джона складывается впечатление, что они просто не слишком умело делают вид, что им здесь что-то нужно. Когда привычные маршруты заканчиваются, Шерлок ударяется в блуждания по местам самым неожиданным. О существовании некоторых в Лондоне Джон до сегодняшнего дня не имел ни малейшего понятия. Пару раз они куда-то едут на такси. Кажется, тоже без цели. Просто едут в произвольном направлении, а потом выходят в произвольном месте. Шерлок почти все время молчит, не реагируя на попытки Джона начать разговор – о деле или просто «о погоде». 

Когда все эти непонятные перемещения уже окончательно надоедают, они неожиданно заходят в магазин одежды. Шерлок внимательно осматривает Джона, быстро, почти не глядя, снимает с вешалок несколько вещей и протягивает ему.

\- Гм. Ты хочешь, чтобы я это померил?

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты в это переоделся. Размер тебе подойдет. 

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что при тебе не должно остаться ничего из твоих личных вещей. Для чистоты эксперимента. 

\- А… могу я уточнить, что за эксперимент?

\- Переоденься. Я тебе все расскажу по дороге.

\- По дороге?

\- В гостиницу. Сегодня мы ночуем в гостинице. Я уже забронировал номер. 

Джон покорно идет в сторону примерочной. Понятно. Они переодеваются и едут ночевать в гостиницу. Исходив за день половину Лондона. Все очевидно. Это эксперимент. Что может быть проще. Джон не страдает провалами в памяти, и явственно помнит, что вчера они ни о чем подобном не договаривались. Вчера Шерлок всего лишь собирался взять у Лестрейда стандартное полицейское оборудование для отслеживания эктоплазмы, установить его в квартире и, с помощью Джона, снимать с него показания. Но оборудование будет только послезавтра, а Шерлок, конечно, не в состоянии просто сидеть и ждать двое суток. И он что-то придумал. Понять бы еще, что именно…

Вышедшего из примерочной Джона встречает полностью переодетый Шерлок, его одежда сложена в пакет, который он немедленно вручает Джону и чуть ли не вылетает на улицу ловить такси.

\- Телефон тоже придется оставить. – Говорит Шерлок, пока они едут. Раз уж Лестрейд не в состоянии – да, именно так, «не в состоянии» – сделать все быстро, чтобы не тратить эти дни впустую, Шерлок решил сузить круг возможных версий – да, именно так, «сузить круг». Блестящая идея по сужению круга заключалась в том, чтобы два дня скакать по Лондону, выясняя, как проявит себя эктоплазматическое влияние и проявит ли вообще. На данный момент им предстояло оставить все свои вещи в камере хранения на вокзале и отправиться ночевать в гостиницу. Зачем оставлять вещи? Они ничего не знают о способе воздействия, который использует убийца, в том числе и о том, связан ли он с материальными предметами хоть как-то. Сейчас нужно исключить все, что имеет отношение к квартире на Бейкер-стрит, кроме них самих. Нет, Джон не может поехать спать домой. И к своей нынешней девушке – как там ее зовут? – тоже не может. Потому что он – важнейшая часть эксперимента. Шерлоку необходимо проверить, затрагивает ли его хоть как-то эктоплазматическая активность.

Джон злится. Не из-за дурацкой привычки Шерлока периодически ничего толком не объяснять, не из-за того, что он устал весь день мотаться по городу, и не из-за того, что им придется ночевать в долбаной гостинице. Шерлок сказал «за сегодняшний день не было ни одного случая, и это интересно, посмотрим, что будет ночью». Джон вытрясал из него информацию, пока не выяснил, что друга регулярно мучают симптомы днем и кошмары еженощно. И до вчерашней ночи о не потрудился сказать об этом ни слова! «Я должен был убедиться», - да, именно так, «убедиться». 

Джон готов был признать, что он и сам не в порядке. Честно говоря, он был почти в панике. Весь день не мог отделаться от возникающей перед глазами картины с Шерлоком, лежащим на полу у них в гостиной (почему на полу в гостиной?), раскинув руки, как… как те, предыдущие шестеро. По-настоящему пугала ровно одна мысль: в случае чего, он никак не сумеет помочь Шерлоку или защитить его. И Шерлок сам себя защитить тоже не сможет. Они просто не знают, как это сделать. Джон тяжело вздохнул и уставился в окно на проплывающий мимо вечерний Лондон. Конечно, он не собирался ехать ни домой, ни куда-либо еще. Просто выпалил в припадке раздражения. Он поедет в проклятую гостиницу и потащится вслед за Шерлоком, куда бы тот ни собрался. Он совершенно не знает, что делать, но если он будет рядом – он сможет попробовать сделать хоть что-то. Он врач, он был на войне. Он… что-нибудь придумает. Да, что-нибудь придумает. Сеанс самоуспокоения был весьма далек от успеха, но, кажется, он хотя бы перестал злиться.

В гостинице Шерлок сразу же рухнул на кровать и так же быстро заснул. Он был намерен спать и видеть сны, черт бы их побрал. И настоятельно порекомендовал – или приказал? – Джону проделать то же самое. Для эксперимента, разумеется. Джон, взвесив все «за» и «против», решил послать эксперимент куда подальше. Он будет бодрствовать и следить за состоянием Шерлока. И своим собственным. Не в экспериментальных целях, а в целях их общей безопасности. Сейчас он встанет – нет смысла делать вид, что он пытается спать, после того, как Шерлок отрубился – и спустится на первый этаж, где стоит кофейный автомат. Это всего несколько минут, за несколько минут ничего страшного не произойдет. А потом он будет сидеть тут всю ночь и пить кофе. И смотреть телевизор. В номере есть телевизор, можно выключить звук, чтобы не разбудить Шерлока. Или взять внизу каких-нибудь журналов. Там же должны быть какие-нибудь журналы? Главное – не спать. Шерлок, конечно, будет злиться на него утром. Ну и плевать. Он все равно не уснет. Он умеет. Он был на войне. А ведь там даже не было журналов и телевизора. Кофе – был. Точно был? Был. Гостиниц не было. Никаких телевизоров и гостиниц. Это же война… 

Усталость, психическая и физическая, накопившаяся за прошедший день, наваливается на Джона подспудно, мягко, но совершенно неотвратимо, и он сам не замечает, как полностью проваливается в черную пустоту. Уютную, расслабляющую пустоту без единого сновидения. 

Просыпается он от того, что Шерлок трясет его за плечо. 

\- Шерлок, что?.. Ооо… - Джон садится на кровати, ерошит волосы, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Ничего, Джон! – с неожиданно довольной интонацией говорит Шерлок. – Опять ничего. Но в этот раз это что-то значит.

Джон смотрит на него сонным и недоуменным взглядом.

\- Мне не снилось ни-че-го, – сообщает Шерлок, и на его лице появляется выражение «ну, что тебе до сих пор непонятно?», которое обычно раздражает, но Джон еще настолько сонный, что не в состоянии даже раздражаться, поэтому он просто непонимающе хмурится. – Ну же, Джон! Никаких признаков эктоплазмы за весь прошлый день и за всю ночь! Значит, что бы это ни было, оно напрямую связано с нашей квартирой. Понимаешь? О, боже… Ладно, собирайся и приводи себя в порядок. У нас куча дел.

\- Мы что, опять куда-то поедем?

Шерлок меряет Джона уничижительным взглядом.

\- Мы поедем домой, на Бейкер-стрит. С утра ты соображаешь еще хуже, чем обычно. 

«Куча дел», запланированных для них Шерлоком на сегодня, заключается в том, что Джон ничего не делает. Точнее, он сидит и слушает, как Шерлок разговаривает то ли с ним, то ли сам с собой, периодически что-то записывая в блокнот. В перерывах Шерлок играет на скрипке, если это можно так назвать. Можно было бы сказать, что он пытается сочинять, но это куда больше похоже на попытки вспомнить какую-то мелодию. Не очень успешные, судя по раздраженному возбуждению, которое испытывает Шерлок, снова и снова берясь за скрипку – и откладывая ее спустя непродолжительное время. 

Джон слушает и звуки, вымучиваемые из скрипки, и монологи Шерлока вполуха. Досада на самого себя за то, что он так по-детски уснул, хотя не собирался этого делать, прошла у него еще утром. Он действительно устал. И, в конечном итоге, ничего дурного не случилось. Что там говорил Шерлок? Это как-то связано с их квартирой… Может, им стоит пожить где-нибудь еще пару недель? Месяц? Два месяца? Нет, это все ерунда. Во-первых, Шерлок не согласится. Во-вторых, даже если и согласится, ничто не мешает маньяку выследить их на новом месте. Ох, от всего происходящего голова пухнет…

Шерлок выходит из кухни с кружкой в руках.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джон?

Э… Шерлок интересуется его самочувствием? С чего бы? А, ну да, конечно. Эктоплазма.

\- Я себя чувствую совершенно нормально. Позволь поинтересоваться у тебя о том же самом?

Шерлок пренебрежительно взмахивает рукой:

\- Ничего особенного. Точно совершенно нормально, Джон? Это важно.

\- Шерлок, я прекрасно могу отличить «нормально» от «ненормально».

\- Хм. Да. Ладно. Хорошо, – Шерлок ставит чашку на стол и снова начинает что-то записывать в блокнот, бормоча себе под нос. – Значит, это действует только на меня, – Наконец, изрекает он, оторвавшись от записей. – Что-то находится в нашей квартире и действует только на меня. Радиус активности тут ни при чем. Раз уж сегодня ты сидишь со мной в гостиной и «чувствуешь себя совершенно нормально», – Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на портативный измеритель электромагнитной активности. – Излучение ни разу не превысило фоновое настолько, чтобы это было подозрительно. И, похоже, оно, наконец, это сделает только в тот момент, когда мы не сможем его измерить, – Шерлок усмехается и опять что-то помечает в блокноте.

\- Шерлок… Это твое «что-то», которое находится здесь…

\- Да?

\- Я помню, ты говорил, что никакого предмета не было.

\- Его и не было. Убийца ничего не подбрасывал и ничего не забирал. Но ему все-таки нужна привязка к материальному объекту. Он каким-то образом превращает в артефакты личные вещи жертв. А после их смерти эти вещи снова становятся обычными вещами.

Джон вскакивает с кресла и оглядывает комнату встревоженным взглядом:

\- Оно где-то здесь, да? Мы можем его найти и выкинуть? Нет, не выкинуть… обезвредить! Их же надо обезвреживать. Где оно? Это нужно сделать как можно скорее!

\- Сядь. У нас не получится его вычислить. Пока что. Можем, конечно, «обезвредить» всю квартиру. Но сомневаюсь, что это понравится миссис Хадсон. И поможет нам найти убийцу. 

\- Почему не получится?

\- Потому что артефакт… хм… маскируется. Точнее, убийца его маскирует. Он управляет уровнем его активности… каким-то образом. И перестань уже дергаться. Учитывая все, что мне известно на данный момент, моей жизни еще некоторое время ничего не угрожает.

\- Э… Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- Если бы он хотел просто меня убить – уже убил бы, – от этой фразы у Джона по спине пробегают мурашки, но он продолжает внимательно слушать. – Не вижу для этого никаких препятствий. А раз он этого до сих пор не сделал – значит, ему нужно что-то еще. Кроме убийства. Возможно, убийство как таковое его вообще не интересует. Что это просто… побочный эффект.

\- Побочный эффект чего?

\- Именно это и следует выяснить. Не исключено, что это поможет выйти на след убийцы. Или, как минимум, понять, что он будет делать дальше.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clint Mansell, Kronos Quartet “Summer Overture”](https://music.yandex.ru/album/58394/track/534112)

Вместе с оборудованием из Скотланд-Ярда приезжают два полицейских эксперта. Шерлок долго и подробно объясняет им, что, куда и как следует поставить. Лицо у него при этом такое, будто он только что съел лимон. Оно выражает отчаяние и безысходность. Несмотря на все объяснения, оборудование приходится переставлять несколько раз. Все это занимает больше часа. Шерлок с удовольствием сделал бы все сам, но ему не хватает технических навыков: он раньше никогда не имел дела с эктоплазмой настолько близко. Шерлок вздыхает. Шерлок отправляет Лестрейду смски, красочно описывающие умственные способности его сотрудников. Шерлок продолжает объяснять, что, куда и как следует поставить. 

Джон терпеливо ждет, наблюдая за творящимся бедламом из своего кресла. Он считает, что, как только оборудование будет установлено, они смогут найти на Бейкер-стрит источник эктоплазматической активности. И он, конечно, ошибается. Но Шерлок не намерен его разубеждать. На самом деле артефакт он нашел уже давно, и оборудование ему для этого не понадобилось. Это была совсем несложная цепочка умозаключений. Но Джон об этом не знает. Иначе выкинул бы артефакт к чертовой матери или сделал еще какую-нибудь глупость, которая может помешать найти убийцу. Если Шерлок прав – а он прав – сейчас он охотится не на артефакт. Он охотится на его создателя. 

Эта паранормальная ерунда все же дурно влияет на мозг. Не следует с ней связываться никогда больше, что бы ни произошло. Шерлок перебрал несколько десятков возможных вариантов дальнейшего поведения преступника, но напрочь забыл о самом очевидном, поскольку тот не имел ни малейшего отношения к эктоплазме. Еще немного – и он везде начнет видеть заговоры и полтергейстов, как профессор Филлипс…

На часах – без семи минут одиннадцать. Шерлок получает смс. «Думаю, вы хотели бы увидеться со мной, мистер Холмс. Это взаимно. Поклонник талантов». Выражение его лица не меняется ни на йоту, он пишет ответ и убирает телефон обратно в карман. А потом ждет.

Ждать приходится больше получаса. Шерлок сидит, как на иголках, но не подает вида. Наконец, Джон поднимается к себе в комнату. Ненадолго, но ему достаточно и не скольких минут. На часах – тридцать две минуты двенадцатого. Шерлок хватает пальто и выбегает из дома. Если он останется жив, по возвращении его прибьет Джон. В припадке дружеской заботы. Но ему нужно поехать одному. На часах – одиннадцать тридцать пять. Шерлок садится в кэб и называет адрес, полученный в смс-сообщении.  
Режиссеры фильмов ужасов поморщились бы от такого невыразительного и неподходящего для логова паранормального убийцы антуража: относительно новый многоквартирный дом на окраине города, такой же непримечательный, как и несколько соседних. Серый. Очень плохо для фильма, но Шерлок сейчас не в фильме. На часах – без пяти двенадцать. Шерлок входит внутрь.

Внутри все тоже серое, словно полинявшее и поеденное молью. Сложно представить себе более скучное и унылое место. Он поднимается на третий этаж.

_«Эти духи по своей натуре добрые и злые одновременно. Одна часть их - добрая, другая – злая»._

Голос звучит из дальнего конца коридора. Он тоже серый и блеклый. Не запоминающийся. Интонации – монотонны. 

_«Обязанности духов одинаковы, ибо то, что может делать один дух, может делать и другой»._

Внезапно к голосу примешивается звук скрипки. Пронзительный, взвизгивающий, так выбивающийся из всей остальной картины… Скрипач играет из рук вон плохо, но мелодия все же узнаваема. Наверное, Шерлок узнал бы ее, даже будь она сыграна трехлеткой на детском свистке. Мелодия из его сна.

_«Все они очень любезные и охотно исполнят ваши желания»._

Дверь не заперта и даже не до конца закрыта. Через тонкую щель льется желтый свет. И скрипичный стон. Шерлок глубоко вдыхает и толкает дверь вовнутрь. Напольные часы – что здесь делают напольные часы? – начинают громко и басовито бить полночь. Дверь за его спиной захлопывается с глухим ударом, словно от сквозняка.

\- Символично, мистер Холмс, вы не находите? Пошловато. Но символично.

\- Пошловато, – Шерлок быстро окидывает комнату внимательным взглядом. Камин, минимум мебели. Пара больших кожаных кресел у камина, столик между ними, письменный стол в углу. Рядом со столом – дверь. Вероятно, в соседнюю комнату. И огромные напольные часы, антикварные. На часах сидит большая черная птица. Ворон. Corvus corax. Мозг подкидывает ему латинское наименование автоматически. И следом – стихотворную строчку: «Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary…» Полночь, гротескно-викторианский антураж, ворон – очевидно, тот, кто его сюда пригласил, добивался этого эффекта намеренно. Это становится еще более очевидным, если вспомнить о декламации средневекового демонологического трактата. (Шерлок бегло ознакомился с несколькими наиболее известными образчиками данного жанра после визита к профессору Филлипсу, на всякий случай).

Сам пригласивший стоит у окна, забранного тяжелыми темными шторами. Ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет. Серый, как его голос. Как это здание. Непримечательный темно-серый костюм, непримечательно подстриженные волосы непримечательного «мышастого» цвета, сероватый оттенок кожи, серые невыразительные глаза… В лице тоже совершенно не за что зацепиться, ни единой выразительной черты. Можно подумать, что он создал себе эту внешность специально, для маскировки – так же, как специально выбрал это здание. У ног мужчины лежит крупный черный пес неизвестной породы. 

\- Надеюсь, вы хоть немного оценили мой непритязательный спектакль, мистер Холмс. А если нет – что ж, прошу простить мне эту слабость и отнестись к ней великодушно. Я люблю производить впечатление. Но возможность выпадает так редко! Приходится скрываться. Ну, вы понимаете. Впрочем, пока еще не до конца понимаете. А хотели бы до конца, правда? – непримечательное лицо расплывается в такой широкой улыбке, что кажется, будто еще немного и уголки рта сомкнутся на затылке. – Я постараюсь удовлетворить ваше любопытство, мистер Холмс. Надеюсь, мы останемся взаимно удовлетворены по итогам этой встречи. Присаживайтесь, – мужчина указывает рукой на кресла. – Признаться, я подумывал и сам появиться перед вами в более эффектном виде. Но потом решил, что это будет уже слишком. Отвлечет от разговора. Нам ведь предстоит серьезный деловой разговор, мистер Холмс. Но мебель, полагаю, ему не помешает. И мои милые питомцы тоже. 

Нет-нет, они – не антураж. Другая моя слабость – у меня их так много! Привязался за долгие годы к внешнему облику подопечных, теперь трудно от него отказаться. Хотя с сугубо практической точки зрения это чистое излишество. Сейчас вы должны порицать меня, мистер Холмс, за эту неуместную привязанность, мешающую делу. Вы себе такого не позволяете. Да, мне пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы найти, за что зацепить вас…

Шерлок вздергивает бровь и внимательно смотрит на собеседника.

\- О, вижу, вы заинтересовались! Впервые с начала моего пространного монолога. А я намеренно тяну время, мистер Холмс. Боюсь приступить к интересной для вас части моего рассказа. 

\- И что же вас пугает? 

-Опасаюсь, что вы мне не поверите, – мужчина пожимает плечами. – Видите ли, мне довольно сложно подобрать доказательства, которые вы сочли бы достаточно убедительными. И это, увы, неизбежно вытекает из самой специфики ситуации. Я бы мог показать вам что угодно, но вы могли бы счесть что угодно всего лишь галлюцинацией, порожденной эктоплазматической активностью. Как скрипичную мелодию, игравшую в коридоре. Ведь вы не обнаружили скрипки у меня в руках, когда вошли, – гость смеется. Смех у него, в отличие от голоса, неожиданно резкий, то ли каркающий, то ли лающий, бьющий по нервам. – Нет, мистер Холмс, это не была галлюцинация. Я действительно играл на скрипке. Из рук вон плохо, да-да. Просто я умею делать некоторые вещи очень быстро и незаметно. Пойдите, откройте верхний ящик письменного стола.

Шерлок послушно идет к письменному столу, открывает – и достает оттуда скрипку. Свою скрипку. Ошибки быть не может: ни в одной копии не получится точно воссоздать мелкие повреждения, неизбежно возникающие даже при самом бережном использовании. А облик этой вещи он знает наизусть. 

\- Ну вот, вам уже кажется, что вы галлюцинируете из-за эктоплазмы, мистер Холмс, не так ли? Пожалуй, вы даже в некотором смысле правы. Я и сам не возьмусь сказать, где заканчивается реальность и начинается иллюзия. Но, на мой взгляд, отличия между ними совершенно непринципиальны. Иногда иллюзия даже удобнее и функциональнее. Скажем, если бы я присутствовал здесь в своем реальном виде, мы были бы полностью лишены радости общения друг с другом. 

\- Судя по всему, вы должны прекрасно понимать, что я не люблю намеки недосказанности подобного рода, мистер…

\- Леонард. Зовите меня просто Леонард, мистер Холмс. 

\- Хорошо, мистер… Леонард. Предположим, я решил вам поверить. Во что вы хотите, чтобы я поверил? Излагайте кратко, если вас не затруднит.

Леонард издает сухой смешок.

\- С вами приятно иметь дело, Шерлок. Позволите называть вас так, раз уж вы обращаетесь ко мне по имени? Я бы хотел, чтобы вы поверили в существование разумной эктоплазмы.

\- О которой никто никогда не слышал? – фыркает Шерлок.

\- Разумной, Шерлок. Не кажется ли вам, что сделать так, чтобы о нас ничего не знали – наиболее разумное в текущих обстоятельствах решение? Лично мне не хотелось бы, чтобы меня ловили ваши ученые и ставили на мне эксперименты. Старина Филлипс наверняка рассказывал вам о страшном правительственном заговоре. Так вот, заговор действительно был, только не правительственный. 

\- Если человечество вам так докучает, почему бы от него не избавиться? Возможности у вас, кажется, есть, а излишней щепетильности не наблюдается. 

\- Додуматься совсем несложно, у вас более чем достаточно информации. Но вы, величайший талант в области умозаключений, адресуете вопрос мне. Значит, совсем не верите в то, что я говорю? Настолько, что не считаете нужным задумываться на эту тему? И все же… Ответьте на свой вопрос сами.

\- Вы питаетесь людьми. Не физическим телом, разумеется. Это очевидно, Леонард.

\- Браво, Шерлок! Вы меня не разочаровали. Я сделал очень правильный выбор.

\- Хотите съесть меня в качестве коронного блюда, после остальных шести закусок?

\- Хочу предложить вам сделку. Вы знаете, что я не заинтересован в вашем убийстве как таковом. Не был заинтересован и в смертях предыдущих шестерых. Но, увы, это были необходимые издержки. Для того, чтобы заинтересовать вас. Пришлось утаить от них часть информации. Но от вас утаить что-либо я даже не надеюсь. Будем играть в открытую – кажется, вы выразили надежду на то же самое, напичкав свое жилище полицейской аппаратурой.

\- Не слишком ли велик риск? Организовать серию убийств, привлечь внимание не только полиции, но еще и правительства со спецслужбами, создать отнюдь ненулевую вероятность, что оберегаемая тайна вашего существования будет раскрыта? И все это – только ради того, чтобы заполучить меня.

\- Не только. Вы – прекрасная добыча. Но я мог бы найти другую, не хуже. Мог бы не затевать эту инсценировку детективного триллера. Мог бы сделать все тихо, быстро и незаметно, как всегда. Но мне смертельно надоело. Вы себе не можете даже представить, Шерлок, каково это. Всего несколько сотен лет назад по вашему счислению люди считали меня божеством. Потом – исчадьем ада. А теперь считают, что меня не существует. И я вынужден проводить свои дни в облике заштатного клерка. Это невыносимо тоскливо. Развлечения вроде того, которым сейчас заняты мы с вами, позволяют мне скрашивать унылые будни и облегчают ностальгию по временам, когда жить было значительно веселее.

\- Сделка. Вы что-то говорили о сделке.

\- Да-да, сделка, Шерлок! Сделка! – Леонард выглядит возбужденным, и даже в его бесцветном голосе сквозит подобие интонации. – Взаимовыгодная. Симбиоз, если вам будет угодно. Практически то же самое я предлагал и остальным. Но, повторюсь, с вами я, в отличие от них, намерен играть полностью в открытую. 

Эктоплазма способна на многое, Шерлок. Вы не представляете себе и сотой доли этих возможностей. Я предлагаю вам часть из них. Возможно, скромную, но исключительно полезную для вас. 

\- А именно?

\- Вы помните свои недавние сны, не так ли? Возможности, которые перед вами открывались в этих снах, могут стать реальностью. Ваш ум представляет собой уникальный механизм. Но вы могли бы еще сильнее усовершенствовать его. Достичь высот, пока что недосягаемых даже для вас, не говоря уж о большинстве остальных людей. А главное, вы могли бы навсегда избавиться от ненавистных вам приступов скуки. Совершенное сознание, которое всегда знает, чем себя занять. Как вам такое предложение?

Шерлок в задумчивости касается пальцами грифа лежащей рядом скрипки.

\- А что насчет потенциальных издержек? В виде моего трупа в характерной позе, который в один прекрасный день может обнаружить мой сосед по квартире.

\- Ваша безопасность – полностью в ваших руках. Если будете хорошо себя вести, ничего с вами не случится. Главное – не жадничать и не лениться, Шерлок. Некоторым, правда, преодоление этих незатейливых пороков дается с огромным трудом. И конец их печален. Но в вас я верю.

Рассматривайте это как подобие банковского займа: вы берете в долг ресурсы, пускаете их в оборот, возвращаете одолженное, а себе оставляете прибыль. При этом я намного лучше банка: я не беру процентов вообще. Мне нужно только, чтобы вы превращали свой займ в то, что пригодно для моего питания. Соблюдайте разумный баланс: не берите больше, чем способны переварить, вовремя возвращайте все, что взяли – и проживете долгую, очень насыщенную жизнь.

\- Вам нужно мое согласие. 

\- Да. Увы, необходимо. Иначе я бы не затеял все это, как вы понимаете. Без вашего добровольного участия я не смогу до конца настроиться на вашу нервную систему. Настолько, чтобы обходиться без артефактов и связанных с этим издержек, – Леонард снова хихикает, поймав искру интереса в глазах собеседника. – Все еще думаете о своем расследовании? Истинный энтузиаст! Ах, я действительно сделал прекрасный выбор, просто прекрасный! Да, вы поняли совершенно верно: к моменту смерти у них уже продолжительное время не было никакого артефакта. Они сами были артефактами. Живыми. В этом и заключается секрет, который безуспешно пытаются разгадать некоторые наши общие знакомые в лице мистера Филлипса и британского правительства. Вы не находите, что это очень изящно? Разумная эктоплазма создает живые артефакты. Какой поворот сюжета! – он смеется, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Потом резко вновь становится серьезным и смотрит на Шерлока. – Так что? Вы верите мне или все еще нет?

\- А это имеет значение? 

\- Хм, пожалуй, вы правы: не имеет ровным счетом никакого. Ни для вас, ни для меня. Если происходящее – всего лишь галлюцинация, вероятно, вы умрете. И это совершенно не зависит от того, считаете вы происходящее галлюцинацией или нет. А если наш разговор реален, имеет значение только ваш ответ. Да или нет? Я предлагаю вам осуществление вашего самого большого и самого несбыточного желания, Шерлок. Никогда не будет скучно. Никогда.

Шерлок дергает указательным пальцем скрипичную струну.

\- От меня потребуется что-нибудь, кроме согласия?

\- Некоторое количество вашей крови.

Усмешка:

\- Мне придется ставить ей подпись на контракте?

\- Шерлок, какой же пошлости вы начитались, пока вели это расследование! Конечно, нет. Выражаясь в понятных вам терминах, мне потребуется некоторое количество вашего биоматериала. Эякулят тоже подошел бы. Но кровь в данном случае доступнее и уместнее. О вашей мышечной и костной ткани и вовсе речи не идет: я не собираюсь отрезать от вас куски. Хотя, знаете, некоторые из нас любят развлекаться подобным образом. Считают, что такая серьезная жертва обеспечивает большую сознательность человека в дальнейшем. Но я не сторонник радикальных мер. 

Леонард идет к столу, достает из него небольшую керамическую плошку и аптечку в пластиковой коробке, вызывающе диссонирующую своим видом со всей обстановкой в комнате. Потом вынимает из кармана пиджака опасную бритву. 

– Лучше любого ножа. Почти безболезненный порез, даже если резать глубоко. 

Шерлок тоже встает, берет в руки скрипку, вертит ее в руках.

\- Так, значит, сейчас мы связаны через нее? А после – будем связаны напрямую?

\- Примерно так. По сути, мы просто уберем ваш инструмент, как лишнее звено. Она снова станет просто скрипкой. А я получу непосредственный доступ к вашей психике и нервной системе.

\- Очень интересно, Леонард. А что если мы уберем ее до того, как…

\- Что, простите? 

\- Я спрашиваю: что будет, если мы уберем артефакт до того, как установим прямую связь? Люблю проверять все возможные версии, это полезно.

Невыразительные глаза Леонарда расширяются и впервые за все время разговора на долю секунды приобретают выражение. В них мелькает испуг. Леонард дергается навстречу Шерлоку, но еще до того, как он сделает шаг, с места срывается черный пес. У Шерлока очень мало времени. У Шерлока его совсем нет. Он знает, что делает все очень быстро, и все же ему кажется, что эти мгновения тянутся вечность: рука со скрипкой, описывающая широкую дугу, словно в замедленной съемке, пес, летящий на него в почти бесконечно длящемся прыжке. 

Скрипка падает в ярко горящий камин. Шерлок падает на пол, придавленный весом собачьего тела. Леонард кричит, визгливо, на очень высокой ноте. Следом начинает кричать сидящий на часах ворон. В голове у Шерлока с грохотом взрывается кульминация скрипичной мелодии из сновидения, взлетает – и тут же осыпается кусками, сливаясь с визгом Леонарда. А за ней начинает осыпаться окружающая реальность. Кажется, он сильно ударился головой. В ушах звенит, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, пес дышит ему в лицо, но Шерлок его уже не видит. Все вокруг окончательно расплывается, превращаясь в сплошное белое поле, гудящее на одной невыносимой для слуха ноте. Потом пропадает и она. И не остается совсем ничего.

***

Шерлок открывает глаза. Та же белизна. Ничего, кроме белизны, в поле его зрения. Он фокусирует взгляд, замечает на белой поверхности несколько черных точек и неровностей. Потолок. Белый потолок. Где он? Голову удается повернуть с большим трудом. Шерлок видит тумбочку, капельницу и стул с сидящим на нем Джоном. 

\- Очнулся? – Робкая полуулыбка, словно тот боится спугнуть ей улучшение в состоянии друга.

\- Как…

\- Помолчи, еще успеешь наговориться. Хочешь пить?

\- Да. – Шерлок пытается приподняться на подушках, но это, в отличие от поворота головы, ему и вовсе не под силу. Чудовищная слабость. И мысли путаются. В голове – какие-то клочки и обрывки воспоминаний… Джон приподнимает его за голову и протягивает стакан с водой. Шерлок морщится от осознания своей беспомощности.

\- Пей. И не делай такое лицо. Восстановишься за пару недель, и я опять буду бегать за тобой вприпрыжку по всему Лондону. 

Шерлок жадно выпивает весь стакан и откидывается обратно на подушки. Как минимум, говорить теперь намного легче.

\- Как меня нашли?

\- Это было несложно, даже в таком дыму. Ты валялся прямо посреди гостиной, – Джон судорожно сглатывает. – Черт тебя подери, в первую минуту я подумал, что ты… что тебя… Ты там лежал с раскинутыми в стороны руками, как… - он замолкает и смотрит в стену.

\- Гостиной? – после долгой паузы спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Не помнишь? Это нормально, постепенно память восстановится. Знаешь, вообще-то тебе повезло, что ковер загорелся. В том, что ты, ко всему прочему, наглотался дыма, хорошего мало. Но если бы не дым, я бы мог не успеть… 

Шерлок хмурится, смотрит на Джона с непониманием и крайним любопытством.

\- Я пошел к себе в комнату, это ты помнишь?

\- Помню, – Шерлок уже помнил все, в деталях. Проблема заключалась только в том, что он никак не мог состыковать свои воспоминания с тем, что говорил ему Джон.

\- Я как раз собирался идти в душ. Господи, знал бы, что так будет, как-нибудь прожил бы один вечер немытым, – Джон осекается. – Ладно. В общем, я услышал миссис Хадсон, которая кричала про пожар. Побежал вниз. Комнату уже дымом наполовину заволокло. И ты лежал там без сознания. Я вытащил тебя на улицу, убедился, что ты жив, и побежал обратно тушить квартиру. Черт, я не знаю, из чего был сделан этот ковер, но горит он, к счастью, плохо. Зато дымится очень хорошо. Потушил его пледом, оставил без работы приехавших пожарных. 

Можешь не волноваться, кроме ковра и пледа ничего не пострадало. Даже твои многочисленные бумаги неизвестного происхождения и назначения все до единой в целости и сохранности.

\- Я сжег скрипку?

\- О, хорошо, - Джон улыбается, - кое-что все-таки помнишь. Это очень хорошо.

Значит, галлюцинация. Как и следовало ожидать. Надо же, его сознание даже бредит довольно логично и стройно! Хотя и не без фантасмагорий. А убийца все же сумел уйти.

\- Его, конечно, не поймали.

\- Кого? А, да. То есть, нет. Майкрофт продолжает расследование, кажется.

\- Совершенно бесполезное расследование. Кто бы он ни был и чего бы ни добивался, он затеял все это, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Больше он так светиться и подставляться не будет. Повторять неудавшуюся попытку покушения на меня – тоже. Слишком опасно. Если его не поймали, значит, у моего брата не было зацепок. А новые теперь вряд ли появятся. Черт!

\- Шерлок, ты едва очнулся! Прекрати думать о работе хотя бы сейчас.

\- Сколько я уже здесь… валяюсь?

\- Три дня.

\- Привези мне ноутбук.

\- Мда. Ты идешь на поправку с феноменальной скоростью. Ладно, завтра принесу.

\- Сегодня. 

\- Мне что, прямо сейчас за ним поехать?

\- Было бы неплохо.

\- Шерлок! 

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Сейчас съезжу домой. За ноутбуком.

\- Если бы ты не занимался самодеятельностью и вовремя поставил меня в изве…

\- Если бы ты не изображал из себя моего ангела-хранителя и с самого начала предоставил мне информацию по делу, у меня бы не возникло необходимости заниматься самодеятельностью.

Майкрофт стоит напротив Шерлока на кухне на Бейкер-стрит. Он выписался из больницы вчера. Хотя «сбежал» будет более точным словом. Врачи собирались оставить его там еще на неделю, и он бы вряд ли это вынес. Чтобы ответить брату, Шерлок все же отрывает взгляд от микроскопа: уставившись в него, неудобно окидывать Майкрофта уничижительным взглядом.

\- Я тебе уже все рассказал. Больше мне добавить нечего. Смирись с тем, что убийцу ты упустил.

\- Мы упустили.

\- Ты упустил. Он настолько нужен тебе, что ты затеял очевидно бессмысленный разговор со мной. И даже приехал сюда ради того, чтобы его затеять. А мне – не нужен.

\- Вот как?

\- Вот так. Я не трачу время на бессмысленную деятельность. А тебе, увы, приходится, потому что это часть твоих служебных обязанностей. Удачи.

Шерлок возвращается к микроскопу. На предметном столике – черный собачий волос. Он нашел его утром на лацкане своего пиджака и надеялся… Да черт его знает, на что он надеялся. В любом случае, это – просто собачий волос. Самый обыкновенный. Ничего странного. Кроме того, что он существует.

Кажется, Джону нравится эта мелодия. По крайней мере, ему все еще не хочется ни убить Шерлока, ни даже запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, хотя он играет ее уже четвертый час кряду.

\- Хорошая музыка…

Шерлок продолжает играть, не обращая на его слова никакого внимания.

\- По-моему, она очень похожа на тебя. Но ты не любишь такие метафоры. Ты ее сочинил?

Шерлок останавливается и поворачивается к Джону.

\- Можно сказать и так. Она помогает мне думать. Очень хорошо помогает.

\- Да, пожалуй, она похожа даже не на тебя, а на твои мозги, – усмехается Джон. 

Шерлок снова начинает играть.

Час уже поздний, и на улице нет никого. Кроме лохматого черного пса, наблюдающего за домом 221В по Бейкер-стрит с противоположного тротуара. Собака смотрит на освещенное окно гостиной, навострив уши, будто прислушиваясь. Когда свет в квартире, наконец, гаснет, она нехотя поднимается и уходит прочь. Через несколько метров ее уже не разглядеть, она совсем слилась с темнотой. Словно просто-напросто растворилась в воздухе прямо посреди улицы.


End file.
